


Alternate

by novahainn



Series: One [4]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Ghosts, Lohentutu Week 2018, PT Kids AU, fakir with ducklings y'all what more could you ask for, for those who do not know what pt kids au is please refer to the author's note thank you goodnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novahainn/pseuds/novahainn
Summary: In which Nadja communes with her other, ghostly parents.





	Alternate

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of two oneshots I wrote for LohenTutu week; the last day was Alternate Universe. This oneshot is Alternate, and the one I will post after it is Universe, and they are both from AUs of mine. Anyone who's on tumblr and follows blueberryhope may have caught wind of the PT Kids AU, which is exactly what it sounds like, and is a collaboration between anyone who wants to join in - I started it, though. For those who don't know, I'll explain: Nadja is the eldest of two fakiru kids, Adhelle (mentioned at one point) is the eldest of four ruetho kids, and Genie (short for Genevieve and also mentioned at one point) is the only Autor/Erina kid. At one point in the AU, Nadja (with Genie's help) summons Tutu and Lohengrin's ghosts to ask for advice and magic and swordsmanship and whatnot, and they call her "daughter mine" ever since cuz of her resemblance to them (since fakiru are their reincarnations and all). All the details are on my tumblr, under the #pt kids (@novahainn). Hope you enjoyed!

"Do you think we should just… talk to her?"

"I don't see what else we can do."

"She hasn't told her parents that she saw us yet, right?"

"I don't think so. Ahiru will be surprised to see me."

"No one'll know who I am, though."

"I'm sure they can figure it out. Fakir looks just like you."

"And everyone calls him handsome."

"Oh, you-"

"You two do know that I can hear you, right?"

They look down at the girl laying on the ground before them, arms and legs spread out on the long grass, giving them a sidelong stare with an eyebrow raised.

Lohengrin shrieks at the statement, jumping back. Tutu watches him blankly. "What a courageous knight."

"Oh, quiet," he grumbles, sticking out his tongue. "Not everyone is a magical ballerina princess with perfect poise and composure."

"I'm still here, you two." They drop down next to her on the grass. Nadja watches them warily. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you could come and go as you pleased. That's what Genie said."

"Genie is a smart girl," Tutu replies, smoothing her skirt. "When you summoned us, daughter mine, you broke the barrier."

Nadja sighs, rolling her eyes. "Seems like everyone is breaking barriers lately." But something in her manner changes; her shoulders relax, her eyes lose their menacing glint, she veers from Fakir to Ahiru in the blink of an eye.

Lohengrin smiles lopsidedly. "You really are your parents' daughter."

"And yours, by extension."

Tutu and Lohengrin redden simultaneously. Nadja's airy laugh is caught by the breeze and thrown into the sky.

* * *

"Okay, okay, you're all very hungry, give me a minute…"

Fakir pulls the sack of oats down from the top shelf (it had been previously at the bottom until the ducklings had discovered a way to open it) and tips it over slightly, letting them fall into his hand. The ducklings quack boisterously at his feet. He squats and they pile instantly into his lap. "Slow down, there's more than enough for everyone." He observes them peck at his palm, devouring the oats at a rapid pace then quacking for more. "If you'd eat from a bowl we wouldn't have this problem…" he mutters as he pours more.

"That's cute, reincarnation."

Fakir jumps, spilling the oats on the counter. He tugs the sack upwards to avoid further spillage and whips around in the direction of the foreign voice. "Who the hell-"

"Mind your language in front of the kids."

Fakir stares at Lohengrin - or, more specifically, right through him. Lohengrin rubs the back of his head, a sheepish smile spreading over his features. "I probably should've given a warning before appearing like this. Sorry about the mess."

"That's- fine…" The ducklings, having fluttered (or clambered) their way onto the counter, proceed to climb up Fakir's shoulders. The eldest one deposits herself on his head, and Fakir momentarily compares her haughty superiority with Adhelle's. He pushes one of them onto his shoulder when it almost slips off. "What are you…?"

"Well, I came to see Nadja," Lohengrin says, as if it were the most obvious information in the world.

Fakir's instincts flare at the mention of his daughter. "What do you-"

"She isn't even here, Lohen, honestly-" Tutu calls loudly as she comes around the corner, stopping when she catches sight of the incarnations. "Oh. Hello, Fakir. Nice to see you again."

"Tutu… what-?"

"We came to see Nadja."

The front door creaks open and snaps shut. "I'm home! Is anyone here-?" Nadja pulls up short upon entering the kitchen, observing the scene before her.

"Daughter mine! We came to visit!" Lohengrin says cheerily. Fakir sputters, the ducklings on his head and shoulder quacking energetically. Tutu smiles weakly.

Nadja mirrors her expression. "Well… I guess I have some explaining to do?"


End file.
